


I'll show you vanilla

by Victorrotto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorrotto/pseuds/Victorrotto
Summary: It’s in the middle of Ms. Lim’s monotonous lecture on the implications of the Franco-Prussian War that Sehun realizes he’s been staring at Byun Baekhyun’s ass for ten minutes too long.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	I'll show you vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone asks, I didn't write this.

It’s in the middle of Ms. Lim’s monotonous lecture on the implications of the Franco-Prussian War that Sehun realizes he’s been staring at Byun Baekhyun’s ass for ten minutes too long.

Of course, once he catches himself, Sehun looks away. His attention turns to Irene and her cleavage. He wonders how amazing his dick would feel between those juicy tits of hers, or better yet, between her butt cheeks… and then his mind gravitates back to Baekhyun’s bubble butt, and he lets out an annoyed groan because he’s thinking about the pink-haired boy’s ass again.

This is weird. Sehun never thought about Baekhyun this way before. Correction: he never thought about Baekhyun before, period. The quiet boy in the front row has been basically invisible to Sehun in the past three-and-half years that they’ve been in the same class. In fact, Sehun was barely even aware that there was a Byun in the class.

That, of course, all changed last week, when after they returned from their recess, Baekhyun showed up with a bright pink hairdo. Even then, Sehun’s just dismissed him as a weirdo idol wannabe, until yesterday during lunch when Wendy and Baekhyun got into an argument over something really stupid, and Baekhyun uttered those fateful words:  _ “I bet I can take cock better than you, bitch.” _

Sehun and his friends were sitting at a table right next to them, and Baekhyun muttered it barely audibly, but Sehun heard it loud and clear, and ever since that moment, for some weird reason, Sehun can’t stop thinking about how Baekhyun’s pouty lips would feel wrapped around his dick.

And that’s basically all Sehun’s been thinking about the past 24 hours. He’s kind of freaking out, because surely, Sehun’s not gay. Not that he’s against gays or anything—no, he supports the entire LGBTQ+ community, don’t get him wrong—he’s just never once felt even slightly attracted to a guy before, nor has he thought about having sex with one. And he’s been pretty confident that he never would, since one of his best friends is Kim freaking Jongin, arguably the sexiest boy in town (Sehun can admit that much, okay?), and Sehun has never even once wanted to get  _ hands-on _ with Jongin.

And yet here he is, in the middle of European History, thinking about how tight Byun Baekhyun’s asshole must be and how thrilling the thought of breaking the pink-haired boy in would be.

He doesn’t know if he’s gay, but one thing’s for sure: he’s definitely gay for Byun Baekhyun.

~

  
  


“Bro, wanna go to my place and play some Overwatch?” Chanyeol asks briskly when they get out of the last class of the day, throwing his long arm around Sehun’s wide shoulders.

“Mm, nah, I’ll pass,” Sehun replies absentmindedly when he glances behind and sees Baekhyun fumbling with putting away his books. “I got errands to do. See ya on Discord tonight?”

“Eh, sure,” Chanyeol shrugs, frowning. “See you later, dude.”

With that, Chanyeol leaves. Sehun pretends to tie his shoelaces at the door for a bit. He winks at a couple of blushing girls from the grade below when they pass him, all giggling and hiding their pink cheeks behind their textbooks. From what he heard from Jongin, the junior girls have a bet going on which one can fuck the F4 of the school first (Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Junmyeon), and normally, Sehun’d be all for a good, healthy competition like that, but right now, all he can think of is those pretty fingers of Baekhyun’s wrapping around his throbbing dick.

Finally, everyone else piles out of the classroom, leaving Baekhyun alone inside, still trying to shove the four-hundred-page thick textbook inside his tiny backpack. Sehun takes that as his cue, standing up straight and leaning against the doorframe.

“Do you need a hand?” he asks nonchalantly.

Baekhyun looks up, confused. “You talking to me?”

“Do you see anyone else here?” Sehun shoots back.

Baekhyun glances around the classroom briefly before shrugging. “Why are you talking to me?”

“Can’t I?”

“You’ve literally never talked to me before, Oh.”

“Well, I’m talking to you now,  _ Byun _ .”

Baekhyun bites his lower lip, and Sehun doesn’t know if Baekhyun realizes it but he looks so fuckable right now, and Sehun would love nothing more than to shove him against the board and—

“Ha!” Baekhyun exclaims victoriously, pulling Sehun out of his fantasy. Baekhyun’s lips stretch into a wide grin as he finally manages to shove the textbook inside. He quickly grabs the backpack, throws it around his left shoulder, and shuffles towards the door with some strange, jerky movements.

He stops in front of it when Sehun doesn’t move from the doorframe.

“Do you mind?” Baekhyun asks, eyebrows raised.

“After you,” Sehun smirks.

Baekhyun takes a deep breath before shoving himself through the narrow opening. His butt rubs against Sehun’s thigh as he tries to squeeze through and Sehun hears a sharp intake of breath from the shorter.

Baekhyun turns around, his eyes panicked and cheeks flushing. He meets Sehun’s eyes for a brief second before promptly turning around and practically sprinting out of the school building.

Sehun’s lips curl into a playful smirk. What Oh Sehun wants, Oh Sehun gets, and Baekhyun’s ass will be no exception.

~

“Partner up with me.”

The entire class falls silent. Sehun can feel all eyes on him, but he doesn’t care. He only cares about one set of eyes, the one that he’s staring at right now.

Baekhyun gulps as he meets Sehun’s gaze. “What?”

“Partner up with me,” Sehun repeats, crossing his arms.

Baekhyun looks around the classroom, uncomfortable at the sudden amount of attention he’s getting. He clears his throat and looks at his deskmate, Kyungsoo, who nudges him painfully in the ribs before turning back to his textbook.

“Ouch,” Baekhyun winces, rubbing his stomach, before slowly turning back to Sehun. “Uh… okay?”

“Cool,” Sehun nods. “Meet me after school.”

~

“Listen, just to make things clear, I’m  _ not _ gonna do the whole project by myself—”

“Want to grab ice cream?”

“ _ What?! _ ”

Sehun shrugs. He finds it rather cute how Baekhyun’s expression morphs from mild annoyance to confusion to extreme embarrassment in a matter of half a second.

“I thought you wanted to talk about the science project,” Baekhyun mutters, looking away from Sehun.

“Well, I do, over ice cream,” Sehun nods with a smirk.

Baekhyun clears his throat. “Uh, I mean, I guess it’d be nice?”

“Great, let’s go!” Sehun exclaims cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

They walk over to the ice cream parlor wordlessly. Sehun leads the way with confident strides, while Baekhyun follows after him, always a half-step behind, his steps uneven and practically chewing on his lower lip at this point.

“So, which one do you want?” Sehun asks him when they enter the store.

“Vanilla,” Baekhyun replies absentmindedly.

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “Really? Vanilla?”

“What’s wrong with vanilla?” Baekhyun shoots back, squinting his eyes.

“Nothing,” Sehun shrugs. “I just thought you’d be a bit more adventurous.”

“What?” Baekhyun snaps.

“I’d have guessed you’d be more of a bubble-gum type of guy or something,” Sehun mutters.

“Bubble-gum?” Baekhyun grimaces. “Eww. No, that’s nasty. Why would I even—because of my hair?!”

“I don’t know,” Sehun shrugs. He then turns to the clerk behind the counter. “Can we have one coconut and one plain old vanilla ice cream?”

“Sure,” the lady beams at him. “Coming right up!”

Five minutes later, when they’re eating the ice cream cones at one of the tables in the far back of the parlor, Baekhyun’s still grumpy.

“I’ll let you know, vanilla’s one of the most complex flavors in this world,” Baekhyun huffs as he licks a long stripe of his scoop, and Sehun notices just how long and pick and pretty that tongue looks, and how absolutely mind-blowingly good it must feel to have that tongue pressed against the underside of his cock.

“Really?” Sehun grunts in a low tone. “Let me see.”

He leans over the table, and, without breaking eye contact with Baekhyun for even a second, he licks the top of the cone. Savoring the subtly sweet flavor on his tongue for a second, he purrs, enjoying the look of absolute horror on Baekhyun’s face.

“Tastes plain to me,” he says after a while.

Baekhyun takes several seconds to recover from his shock before he pulls his ice cream cone closer to himself protectively. “You could’ve asked first if you wanted to taste it that bad.”

“Hmm, sorry,” Sehun smirks. “Well, now that I’ve tasted yours, do you wanna taste mine?”

He says that last part in a sultry tone, and from the way Baekhyun’s pupils widen and his jaw drop, Sehun knows Baekhyun understood the double entendre. His cheeks turn bright pink, and there’s a definite cloud of lust in his eyes. Slowly and rigidly, Baekhyun nods, and Sehun knows he’s won.

Biting his lip, Sehun holds his coconut ice cream cone in front of him, just out of reach of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun looks at him questioningly, but when all he gets is another raised eyebrow from Sehun, he lets out a resigned sigh and leans over the table. He purses his lips briefly before sticking out his tongue and giving Sehun’s cone a tentative lick.

“Yeah,” Sehun mutters under his breath. “Lick that ice cream real good.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock, but then something seems to click inside him. Keeping eye contact with Sehun, he licks Sehun’s coconut-flavored ice cream one more time, this time slowly, his tongue pressed flat against the softly melting ice cream. Then, as he pulls away, he keeps his ice cream-covered tongue out for a brief moment before quickly pulling it in and savoring the decadent taste in his mouth.

“Yummy,” Baekhyun moans, and Sehun almost drops his ice cream.

This little shit  _ knows _ what he’s doing.

“Yeah?” Sehun grunts. “You like coconut?”

Baekhyun bites his lip. Sehun can see the hesitation in his eyes, but it’s quickly gone, replaced by lustful determination. “I like all kinds of nuts. Especially if it’s straight from the tap.”

“Well, I have one for you,” Sehun says smugly. “But you gotta work for it.”

Baekhyun leans forward, so close that Sehun can feel his breath on him. “Mm, when can I start?”

“How about in that bathroom in thirty seconds?”

It takes them barely ten seconds to storm inside the ice cream parlor’s only customer restroom. Baekhyun quickly locks the door behind them, and before Sehun knows it, he’s pressed against the wall, with Baekhyun’s lips covering his own and Baekhyun’s hands already fumbling with his belt.

“So fucking eager,” Sehun growls when Baekhyun moves further down, sucking on Sehun’s neck.

“It’s all cuz you’re a fucking tease,” Baekhyun grunts. He finally manages to unbuckle Sehun’s belt, and with no further ado, he unceremoniously pulls down both Sehun’s pants and underwear at once.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun exclaims when Sehun’s hard cock springs to attention. “That’s massive.”

“Think you can handle it?” Sehun smirks.

“I don’t have much choice, do I?” Baekhyun replies, his eyes glued on the thick rod of meat. He’s about to sink down to his knees, but Sehun stops him.

“What?” Baekhyun frowns.

“Wait, I have something I’ve wanted to do,” Sehun tells him impatiently. “Take off your pants.”

“Hell no, I’m not gonna take  _ that _ inside in this dirty restroom,” Baekhyun shakes his head resolutely.

“No, not that,” Sehun says quickly. “I just… I want to play with your ass a little.”

“Oh,” Baekhyun blinks. He steps back, and for one second, Sehun thinks he’s done something wrong for Baekhyun to suddenly pull away, but then Baekhyun unbuttons his own pants and pulls them down, blushing.

“I, uh, can you just… not laugh?” Baekhyun mutters.

“Why would I laugh— _ holy shit. _ ”

Baekhyun turns around and positions himself against the other wall, giving Sehun a premium view of that pale, jiggly ass he’s been so obsessed about. And, right in the middle where his sweet hole should be, there’s instead a large rubber disc.

“You’re wearing a buttplug?” Sehun gasps as his fingers graze against it.

Baekhyun inhales sharply. “Y-yes.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sehun whispers, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s cheeks and spreading them out. They feel so soft and warm in his hands that Sehun can’t believe his luck.

“Mm,” Baekhyun moans against the wall, sticking his ass even deeper into Sehun’s grasp.

Sehun presses himself closer until Baekhyun’s cheeks are slapping against his thighs and his dick is nestled firmly against Baekhyun’s crack.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun lets out a breathy sigh of pleasure. “That feels so good.”

“You know what’d feel even better,” Sehun grunts in Baekhyun’s ear. “If I took out this little toy and replaced it with the real deal.”

“Fuck yeah,” Baekhyun responds, pressing back even further against Sehun’s throbbing cock. “B-but not here.”

“Fine,” Sehun mutters. “But I’m tapping that ass of yours before the day’s over.”

Baekhyun quickly turns around and gets down on his knees in front of Sehun. 

Sehun holds his breath in anticipation as Baekhyun wraps one hand around the base of Sehun’s dick and tugs it a few times. Then, while staring directly into Sehun’s eyes, he holds it in place and licks a long stripe from Sehun’s balls all the way to the tip.

“Shit,” Sehun breathes out, his eyes not leaving Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s lips curl into a smirk as he smooches the tip before gently sucking on the underside of Sehun’s cock. A wave of bliss washes over Sehun and he leans back against the wall for support as his knees weaken.

Baekhyun doesn’t stop there, though. He hollows his cheeks and takes the sensitive head into his mouth. He sucks on it gently, his tongue swirling around it while his hand strokes the rest of the cock.

Shit. He’s good.

Sehun’s been given quite a few blowjobs before, sure, but girls just don’t know what feels good and have no sense of rhythm. Baekhyun, on the other hand, knows just where it feels good, and his hand is in perfect sync with his lips.

Before long, Baekhyun starts bobbing his head on Sehun’s dick, slowly taking in more and more of the throbbing cock. Sehun’s breathing haphazardly now as jolt after jolt of pleasure pulses through his body.

“Fuck, slow down or I’m gonna bust,” Sehun pants, hissing when Baekhyun starts idly stroking his balls as well.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything (how could he with his mouth full of Sehun, anyway). Instead, he lets out a throaty laugh and picks up his pace, sinking even further down on the engorged shaft.

Sehun doesn’t bother to hold back his moans anymore. One after another, grunts of pleasure escape his mouth as Baekhyun’s mouth expertly brings him closer and closer to the edge.

“Shit, here it comes!” Sehun shouts as he feels himself passing the point of no return.

Baekhyun pulls back all the way to the tip. He keeps it inside his mouth, sucking even harder, tongue swirling around the sensitive cockhead. He quickly wraps the hand massaging Sehun’s balls around the shaft as well, and with quick motions, he jerks Sehun’s thick cock with both hands. Sehun groans, throwing his head back as his cock erupts, sending spurt after spurt of thick cum into Baekhyun’s willing mouth.

When he comes down from his high, Baekhyun’s lips are still sealed around his cock, his skillful tongue tempting the very last drop of semen out of Sehun.

“Fuck,” Sehun pants, collecting himself. “Holy shit, you’re good.”

Baekhyun finally pulls away with a loud pop. He stands up, and after making sure that Sehun’s eyes are on him, he swallows everything inside his mouth. The sight of it sends another shiver down Sehun’s spine all the way to his dick, which responds with a slight jerk.

Baekhyun glances down at the once-again stiffening member and gives Sehun a smothering look. “Wow, you’re already good to go?”

“Hell yes,” Sehun chuckles. “Still need to give that ass a spin.”

Baekhyun smirks. “Okay, but can we go somewhere else now? I really don’t want to bend over that toilet.”

~

Later that afternoon, when Baekhyun collapses onto Sehun’s chest, clutching onto Sehun’s bedsheets and his ass filled with the latter’s release, Sehun whispers into his ear. “You were right, Baekhyun.”

“Mm, about what?” Baekhyun pants, exhausted.

“You can definitely take dick better than Wendy.”

“Fuck you, asshole.”

“Nah, I’d rather keep fucking  _ your _ asshole.”

“... I suppose that’s fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to get gelato after work the other day, and for the first time in forever, I didn't get my favorite salted caramel flavor. Instead, I asked for a half-coconut, half-vanilla cone.
> 
> This fic is the result.


End file.
